


If You Ever Hunger, Hunger For Me

by SupernaturalET



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Boyd and Erica come back, F/M, Gen, Hand Jobs, Hellhounds, Hurt!Kevin, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Not Beta Read, OOC Peter?, Torture, Which I mean like phone call cameo, Winchesters will have a small cameo, no alpha pack yet, post season two, spn season 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalET/pseuds/SupernaturalET
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For weeks he has been on the run with his mom, hoping it's a enough to keep Crowley off of their tail. Shit hits the fan when they make it to some town called Beacon Hills, because nothing in Kevin's life is simple and easy. At least he doesn't have to fight off the werewolves, just the one who keeps calling him mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first fic in the fandom! It has been a while since I last posted a story, let us hope I wasn't too rusty. This is unbeta, please forgive me of any errors you might find. If anyone would like to offer their services, let me know!
> 
> This goes out to my friend/muses/cheerleader Kira! You're the best girl and thank you so much for your help.

_Kevin bit down on his bottom lip as the two demons led him down a dark hallway, both silent as they walked. He had tried several times to free his arms, but the demons grip stayed tight. As they were coming close to a door, Kevin could hear a voice but didn't know who was the owner of it._

_The demon to his right used his free hand to open the door before they walked through, taking their time as the led up a set of stairs. Kevin's body tensed up when he heard the voice again, but it was closer than last time. Fuck, he knew that voice._

_"Ah, Kev, good to see you again and so soon."_

"Kevin?" 

Kevin turned his head to look over at his mom, who was sitting in the driver seat. He glanced around and noticed they had stopped at some gas station, which was empty besides a black car at the pump next to them.

After taking a few breaths, he replied with, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Linda asked, a worried look on her face. "You were talking in your sleep."

Kevin nodded before moving to remove the seatbelt. "I'm okay, just was..." He paused for a moment, depending on whether to tell his mom or not. "It was nothing, just a weird dream.

Linda looked at son, wanting so bad to hug him and say everything will be fine and no one will find them. But she knew that would be lying, something she would never do to Kevin.

"I was going to grab something to eat, want anything?" She asked.

Kevin nodded and slowly climed out of the car. "I will pick something out, just give me a second to stretch my legs."

He watched as his mom got out of the car and headed inside the station, seconds later he once again looked around the area. His eyes stopped at the black car, where a man was pumping gas into it. The guy looked older and was wearing a leather jacket, one hand in the jacket pocket with the other on the pump.

Kevin sighed and headed inside the gas station, tensed and holding his breath. Once he saw his mom infront of the cooler with the water bottles, Kevin finally relaxed and breathed. 

_So far so good._

He made his way over to where the chips were and looked them over, figuring out which one to pick. Moments later he finally decided on a bag of plain and bbq chips and moved to turn around, but wasn't able to go far as he walked into someone.

"Oh, sorry about..." Kevin paused when he locked eyes with the guy, unsure to whether to run or stay. The guy was looking at him with a grin and leaned over slightly.

Kevin was about to say something but stopped when he noticed the guy sniffed him. 

_Did he just sniffed me?_

The guy reached a hand out, like he was going to grab him or something but stopped when they both heard Linda's voice.

"We got to go," she stated quickly. As she dragged Kevin to the register, his eyes stayed locked with the older guy's. For some reason he didn't want to leave, but he wasn't sure why. What reason did he had to stay around some stranger?

Just second after Linda gave the cashier the money to buy the food, three guys walked into the store. Kevin's eyes moved to look over at them and he frozed. One of the three guys glanced over at Kevin and smirked, eyes turning completely black.

_They found us, fuck._

Kevin quickly grabbed his mom's arm and tried to dragged her away from the counter.

"Mom, we got to go." Kevin started to panicked. The guy he bumped into was looking back over at him and at the three guys, who were making their way over to the Tran's.

They was able to make it to the door when someone got a hold of Kevin's arm, keeping him from leaving. Moments like this he wished he kept holy water or something on him to help with fighting back, but he didn't. 

"Let me go." Kevin fought with the demon to free his arm. Both him and the other stopped when a growl was heard from inside, giving Kevin the chance to free his arm. The guy he bumped into was heading toward them, eyes glowing blue. 

_What the hell has blue eyes like that?_

He was never giving a chance to even think about the question he had asked himself before he was pulled away from the door by his mom, who then guilded him to the car. Just as they were getting in and quickly put on their seatbelt, Kevin saw the guy who was the pump earlier headed inside the gas station.

Linda hurried with turning the car on and rushed out, not looking anywhere but straight ahead.

\----------------

Twenthy minutes later they stopped when they came across a house, well, what was a house. It looked like it made had been burned down some time ago, but a few parts of it was still standing. Kevin just hoped it was steadied enough to last them a few days, if that long.

Minutes later he was going through their stuff in the trunk, looking for the spray cans while his mom waited next to him. When he finally found them, he took both cans and walked inside and went to work. Thanks to the demon tablet and the free time he had on the road, he was able to read some of it. It taught him how to make a demon trap, which will keep any demon or demons in it.

Kevin started with making on a few feet from the door, he looked it over before moving into another room. It looked like the room used to be a livingroom, as there was a couch by the wall and a couple chairs near by. He chose to paint a trap by the window and another two by both doorways that led to kitchen and other that he came in by.

Linda, who was carrying a couple of bags, went over to the couch and placed the bags down on it. She sighed out loud and took a seat, closing her eyes for a minute.

"Well, we have been in worst places, but let us hope it doesn't rain while we're here," said his mom. 

He hated this, especially hated how his mom got dragged into this. She wasn't a prophet, has no knowledge or skills that would help with fighting demons or whatever else that might come after him. It was his fault, so he is going to make sure she maked it out this mess in one piece. 

Kevin walked back into the living after finishing up the last trap, hoping he painted enough of them. He did paint a couple near the stairs, though he knew those more likely would be useless, it still didn't hurt to try.

A few hours later Kevin and his mom was sitting on the floor, eatting the food they had gotten from the gas station. Both were quiet, not sure what to talk about. Not like he was in school anymore, he can't believe he missed worrying about grades.

He looked over at the window and noticed the moon was out, not quite full and surrounded by stars. For anyone else but him, it was a beautiful night. Warm with a slight breeze and quit, a good night to relax. For him, there was no such thing as relax. Maybe day he get to do that, but he doubted that will ever happen.

Linda looked over at his son and slid closer to him, moving a hand to rest it on his shoulder. Just she was about to speak, they heard a sound outside the window.

_Please let that be an animal, please._

Kevin quickly got up and opened one of the bags, looking for the water guns that had holy water in it. Once he found them, he gave one to his mom and went to the window. He peeked out of it and looked around, hoping it was some animal and not a demon.

He waited a few minutes and cursed when he heard another sound, which sounded like something walking on leaves. He didn't even give it a second thought as he headed to the front, not stopping when his mom called out his name. He was ready this time for them, so they can pop out from wherever they're hiding and attack if they want. He will fight back.

He walked around the front yard, water gun aimed and ready for anything. Kevin quietly made his way around to the side of the house, doing his best to keep all sound to a minimum. It was hard with the leaves twigs on the ground, but so far he was doing good.

Ten minutes laters his body started to calm down, seeing no other sounds were heard. He exhaled softly and started to turn back around, getting ready to head back inside when something tackled him.

He cried out when his face landed onto the ground, right on top of a pile of leaves. Kevin tried to wiggled himself free when a pair of arms wrapped around his body, pulling him close to a body.

"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you," said a voice.

Kevin grunted and looked around, fighting even harder to get free when he spotted the water gun. 

"Peter, dude, let him go."

Kevin stopped moving when he saw two people running over to them, one of two he remembered seeing at the gas station. He didn't know what to think, as the guy with the jacket showed no signs of being a demon. He didn't say Kevin's name, no black eyes (that he can see, yet) and wow, wait. Did the guy's eye glowed red?

The other guy with the red hoodie grabbed the water gun and aimed it at Kevin and whoever was holding him down. The guy waited for a second and then shot at the person behind him face, that's when he heard a snarl.

"Down, boy! He's not a chew toy."

"Nephew." The arms around him tighten a little, making it a little hard to breathe.

"Stiles." The guy in the jacket sighed, looking over at Kevin then over to Stiles, who still had the water gun in hand. "What did I say about about the dog jokes?"

"Well, when Peter stops acting like a dog in heat, I might think about it."

Kevin looked at the two in confusion as they talked, almost forgetting about the guy behind him until he felt the guy nuzzled his neck.

_What the fuck is going on here?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone who has read the story, ya are beyond awesome! I hope ya enjoy the chapter.

Kevin was frustrated, very much so. Stiles and Derek tried with no luck to get Peter to let go of Kevin, but the man just wouldn't remove his arms. He didn't understand why though, was the guy going to run away with him or something?

Kevin let out a soft groan when Peter's arms hold went a little too tight, making it hard to breath.

Derek looked down at Kevin and walked over to them, kneeling down behind Peter. "Peter," Derek started to say as he reached around to grab the older man's hands. "Let him go, you're hurting him."

At first Peter didn't say or do anything, acting like he didn't hear the request. However, seconds later the hold started to loosen up, allowing Kevin to breath without it hurting. 

_Thank God, any longer and the guy might have broken my ribs._

Kevin saw this was his chance to break free, so when managed to get his arm out from under Peter's, he elbow the guy in the face and quickly moved away from him.

His eyes widen when he saw who Peter was, becoming even more confused.

_How did he found us? There's no way he could have followed us._

For a second he just stared at Peter, who was staring back. When the other man took a step forward, Kevin took one back. He mentally thanked Derek when he moved to stand in front of Peter, keeping him from moving forward.

Peter glared at Derek and said something to him, but it wasn't loud enough for Kevin to hear. 

"So..." spoke Stiles. They both watched the older guys talked before looking at each other.

Kevin ran a head through his short hair. "What the hell is going here?" He asked, gaining the attention of everyone.

Stiles cleared his throat and pointed over to Derek, which in returned earned him a sigh. 

"Well?" Kevin asked. He looked over at Peter before looking over at Derek, waiting to see what they had to say.

Before any spoke, he heard his mom scream out his name. The other three guys looked toward the house and then back at Kevin, while he grabbed his water gun from Stiles and headed back to the house. Once he had made it to the door, he quickly opened it and went inside.

Kevin frowned when he didn't see his mom, causing him to worry.

_Damnit, I should had came back inside sooner._

"Mom?" He heard foot steps behind him, turned around to see who it was before going back to searching for his mom. Kevin stopped when he reach the kitchen and bit down on his lip, fist balling up at his side once he saw the water gun his mother had on the floor.

"No, no." Kevin started to panicked. How did this happened? The demon traps should've stopped any demon from entering the living room, unless...

_Did she leave to look for me, or was it something besides a demon?_

He glanced around the kitchen, checking to see if anything looked out of place or different from the last time he was there.

Stiles smacked Derek on the arm, giving the older man a mad look. "Dude, why didn't you or Peter say anything about something happening in the house?"

"Don't call me dude," said Derek. "And I didn't hear anything, not even a mumble." 

Kevin began to panicked even more. He closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than for all of this to be a dream. 

"Kevin?"

He opened his eyes but never turned to look at Peter, who was now standing next to them. This was his fault, because he didn't returned right away like he should had, his mom would still be here.

Kevin's lips parted, like he was going to speak but words never came out. Just as words were about to come out, a loud howl echoed through out the woods. 

"The fuck was that?" Stiles asked, moving a tid bit closer to Derek.

Peter moved to stand in front of Kevin after a second howl was heard.

"It's a hellhound," stated Kevin. He licked his lips and hurried into the living, hoping he had salt or something to fight the creature. 

_Not good. Fuck._

"We need to go, like now." Stiles took a hold of Kevin's arm, wanting nothing more than to leave in one piece.

Kevin yanked his arm away from the other teen. "No, I have to find my--" before he could finished, a barked came from the front of the house. 

"Then how do we kill it?" Derek asked.

"You can't." Kevin grabbed both bags from the couch, wishing nothing more than to be back home. A place that used to be safe.

Everyone froze when something entered the house, as the sound of paws walking on the floor was heard, but didn't see anything.

Derek's eyes flashed red and let out a growl, which caused Kevin to gasp out. He had never seen anything like that, it was frighten.

"I can hear it, but I can't see it," spoke Peter. His nailed turned what looked like claws as his eyes flash, turning into a cold blue color.

Kevin couldn't speak. He watched as Peter backed up until his body was closed to his, almost like he was going to protect him.

_Why would he protect someone he doesn't know_

A deep growl came from the door and then a series of barks. Kevin knew he should try to run, but where would he go? And besides, he wasn't going anywhere without his mother.

Stiles slowly started to move backwards, his hand gripping tight on Derek's arm.

"We should have left like five minutes ago." 

Kevin shook his head. "I'm not leaving." It might get him killed, but he whether die stubborn than leave his mom.

The hellhound dug its claws into the floor, leaving deep marks. It barked once again just as Derek and Peter growled back at it. Seconds later Derek was slammed into the wall, just the hound started to rip at his chest. 

Kevin watched in horror, eyes widen while the hound conutinued to claw at Derek. Peter moved to ready himself to try and attack the hound, but never got the chance as it tackled him.

He looked over at Derek and then over at Peter, wishing he could help. He didn't want people because of him. So he had to figure out a way to get everyone out alive, quick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I can't believe the amount of love this fic is getting! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Ya are just so wonderful. :) enjoy the new chapter!

Kevin and Stiles watched as the hellhound went to town on Peter, unable to move because of fear. Kevin quickly tried to think of a plan, closing his eyes while he thoughts went to the tablet. He didn't recalled it saying anything on how to fight off a hellhound, but it did say how to hold it off with salt.

"Salt," he said softly.

Stiles blinked, not sure why the other teen needed that. He gave Kevin a bewildered look.

"How will that save us?" 

Both teens jumped when they heard a bark, causing them to turn their attention back toward the fight. Peter was fully shifted and lying on the floor, his shirt ripped to pieces and covered in blood. Derek was in the same state, minus lying down. He kept trying to attack the hound, but got tackled back down every time.

_Fuck, what do I?_

Kevin licked his lips, thinking hard and fast. The demon tablet only talked about hellhounds a few times, not once did it said anything about killing it, just how to contain it.

"We need salt to trap it," Kevin stated. Stiles kept his eyes on the fight, breathing fast and heavy. He looked over at the other teen. "Hey!"

Stiles jerked, turning his attention back over to Kevin. "What, salt?" Kevin gave him a nod. "Sorry, but I kept my usual supply of salt at home."

Kevin once again started to think. He remembered getting salt, but it wasn't in either bags. 

_Maybe it's in the trunk._

"I have an idea." Kevin gave the room a look around, debating it would be wiser to take the front or back door.

Stiles nodded. "I'm listening."

A few minutes later after explaining the plan, both teens slowly moved to take point. Since the hound was busy with fighting Derek, it didn't notice Kevin or Stiles had moved.

_I can do this, I can do this._

He kept repeating the words, taking his time to the wall. He winced slightly when a loud popping noise was heard, followed by a whimper. When he finally reach the wall, he dared a peek over at the fight. He saw Derek wrapped an arm around his waist, while Peter was kneeled over next to him.

Kevin stopped in his tracks, eyes locking with Peter's. The older man's eyes were shining a cold blue color, which caused the teen's breath to hitch. 

Peter watched the teen for a moment, like he was trying to read his mind. When Kevin took a step forward, the floor made a noise.

"Oh, shit." Kevin's body didn't want to move, afraid the hound heard him. He squeezed his eyes shut, as the hellhound growled at him.

"Kevin, run!"

Kevin wasn't given a chance to move, because he was tackled right into the wall, crying out when he fell to the floor.

"Fuck." He gasped out, pain shooting through out his body. Kevin heard several voices, as well growling. He just finally managed to focus his mind when he felt a large breath on his face, causing his body to jerk.

The hellhound head butted Kevin the face, and then placed its paws on his chest. 

"No!" He heard a voice shout out. 

Kevin cried out as claws dug into his chest, cutting through his shirt like it was nothing. As the pain started to become too much, his ears began to ring. His body felt weightless as white light started to surround him, blinding him from everything.

Next thing he knew the hellhound whimpered, followed by a loud crash. Within seconds the ringing and the white light disappear, leaving him breathless. That's when the pain started to appear, making him cry out.

It was so intense. He didn't think the hellhound caused that much damage to his chest, but his body thought otherwise. His eyes fell shut when the pain became too much, causing everything to fade until there was nothing but darkness.

\--------------------

Kevin woke up, feeling sweaty and like he was dying. His body still hurt, but nothing like before. With a breath, he moved to slowly sit up. 

_I'm alive..._

His chest still hurt, but not as bad like it did in the beginning. He sighed and leaned back against the headboard, while trying to figure out where he was. 

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Kevin didn't know why his body didn't react to Peter's voice from coming out of nowhere, but decided to figure that out later. Right now he just wanted to know if his mother was found or not, hoping it was the former and not the latter.

"How lon---" Kevin started to cough, unable to finish speaking. Peter walked over to the bed and took a seat next to the teen, offering a water bottle to him.

He grabbed the bottle and took several sips from it, moaning out softly. He must had been out for a while, because the taste of the water was so wonderful. 

"That good, hm?" Peter said in an amused tone.

Kevin licked his lips and fought to keep from blushing. "How long was I out?"

Peter's eyes were watching the teen's lips, eyes flashing for a second before bringing them up to meet Kevin's.

"About six or so hours, thought you would be out longer." 

Kevin nodded and exhaled loudly. "What about my mom, was she ever found?"

Peter shook his head. "We found her scent, along with another, but it didn't go very far." Peter's hand creep to Kevin's and paused, then moved to place it over the teen's.

_Crowley has her now, and I have no idea how to get her back. What am, wait, did he just say scents?_

"Scents?" Kevin gave Peter a baffled look.

"Mhm. Well, usually we don't tell people this so soon, but..." Peter's hand tighten just a bit. "We're werewolves."

Kevin wasn't sure how to react. He had only came across demons and a god, but never werewolves. So far they seemed to be on his side, he figured it wouldn't make sense to go nuts about it.

"Oh." 

Peter raised a brow, but didn't say anything. "Tell me, what happened back at the house?"

Kevin rubbed a hand over his face. "Which part?"

"The part with the light."

"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders. "That has never happened before." It was a good question, what the hell did happen?

Peter's hand started to move slowly, moving up Kevin's arms. The teen shivered, tilting his head to look at Peter. The older man leaned over some, bringing his face closer to Kevin's.

For a moment, he thought the older man was going to kiss him. Their lips were just inches apart from each other, taking their time to move closer. 

_Why am I about to kiss a stranger?_

Kevin never did answer his own question. He had no idea why he wanted to do this, especially with someone he didn't know. But for once he didn't care. His mom was missing and he was being chased by Crowley, so why not want something somewhat nice for once before everything went back to going to hell?

He closed his eyes just as their lips were about to touch, while he tried to be careful because of the wounds on his chest. He didn't know how bad they were, and didn't want to hurt himself.

When their lips finally touch, someone knocked loudly on the door. Peter pulled back and glared over at the door while it opened, that's when Stiles peeked inside.

"Hey, you're up." Stiles walked into the bedroom, leaving the door open. He stopped once he was near the bed, raising both brows at Peter, who glared at him some more before huffing out a breath. "What?"

Kevin looked over at Peter, as the older man moved closer. Hand sliding down the teen's arm, stopping once it was over Kevin's hand.

"So, did you tell him everything yet?"

Kevin nodded. "He told me about my mom."

"That's all he told you?" Both teens teens glanced over to Peter. The older man was leaning back on the headboard, one hand was still over Kevin's while the other was behind his head.

"I would have, but you and your timing kind of ruined the moment."

"Tell me what?" Kevin ask, looking at Peter then at Stiles.

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. "I believe that's my cue," he said, walking back to the door. "Let me know if you need anything." With that, Stiles left the room.

"You're my mate." 

Kevin quickly looked back at Peter, debating on whether he heard the older man right. "I'm your what?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the love the story is getting is just awesome. Ya are awesome! Have a graet Valentine's Day!

"Hmm," Peter began, thinking of the best way to explain it to Kevin. "It means, in a way, lover. Some people might think of it like marriage."

"But, we ju-just met! How could either of us want to be mates?" Kevin had no idea how to take this. He just met Peter not even a day ago, there's no way they could be mates. 

Peter moved, kneeling in front of the teen. Leaning over, he looked Kevin in the eyes.

"I'm out of sorts with this, but," said Peter. One of his hand gently grabbed Kevin's chin and paused, as he didn't want to scare him away. When Kevin didn't react, Peter tilted his head to the side. "It's your scent." He pressed his nose against the skin of Kevin's neck, eyes fell shut as he inhaled the teen's scent.

Both of Kevin's hand reached out and took a hold of the wolf's shoulders, gasping out softly when he kissed his neck.

"What about my scent?" He wasn't sure how he managed to speak, as his mind couldn't think of amything but what the older man was doing to his neck.

Peter hummed, but didn't replied. For once in his life, he didn't know how to answer Kevin's questions. Scents were complicated to explain, whether it's a mate's or someone elses. How he could say to his mate is that his wolf liked, no, loved his scent. That there was something addictive about it.

Kevin's fingers started to dig into Peter's shoulder, the only thing he could think to do when the older man bit down on his neck, causing him to gasp out.

Peter's gently brushed his tonge over the mark he just left, moving so his body was against Kevin's. All he wanted was to claim him, show him how good being mates could be. But first there's a few thing he needed to explain, but didn't know how. 

"Peter? I can't breath."

Peter jerked back some, frowning. He didn't noticed he had moved his arms and wrapped them around Kevin, holding his tightly against his own body.

"Sorry," said Peter, removing his arms.

Kevin bit down on his lip, his body for some odd reason began to feel off. Quickly, he grabbed both of Peter's wrists. He didn't understand why he didn't want Peter to pull away, but his mind was just too tired to question it.

"Why do I feel like this? Like I'll go nuts if you leave..."

Peter gave the teen a small smile. "It's the pull. For humans, it's not as strong as it is for werwolves," he stated. 

"I'm not sure what to do." Kevin sighed, closing his eyes. He now undestood a few thing better, like the time at the gas station when he didn't want to leave the older man, though he was still confused about the time Peter had tackled him back at the house. "I just want to find my mom," he said with a soft voice. That was something he was sure of.

Peter nodded, freeing his wrists from Kevin's grip, allowing him to move his arms to loosely wrap them around his mate.

"I will help you find her, no matter what." Peter was sure the whole would help, but he wanted Kevin to know he would be there as well.

\-------------------------

Kevin finally decided to get out of bed, more like his stomached decided for him but he went along with it. With a fresh set of clothes on ( thanks to Stiles ), Kevin and Peter headed downstairs. The wolf had told him they were at Stiles houses, but said not to worry about the other teen's dad as he would be at work until noon.

When they made it down the last step, Kevin's phone began to ring. He dug into his pocket before pulling it out, both brows furrowed when he saw it was an unknown number.

He figured no harm would come from answering a call, at least that knew of.

"Hello?" 

There was a breif moment of silence before someone answered back, "About damn time you answered your phone."

Kevin couldn't believe it, it was Dean. He thought about hanging up on him, but decided against it.

_Maybe he can help me find my mom._

"My mom is missing," he stated, going straight to the point.

"What happened?"

Kevin rubbed his temple, as a headache started to form. "Crowley found us, He, uh," he paused, squeezing his eyes shut. The headache was starting to grow, making it harder and harder to think.

"Kevin?"

When a hand gently pressed against his forehead, he opened his eyes. He looked at Peter's arm, wondering what the wolf was doing before gasping out. He watched as Peter's veins turned black, like someone placed ink in them. 

"What." Kevin paused, his headache was gone. How was that possible? Werewolves weren't magic creatures, at least no one told him they were.

"Kevin!" Dean's voice yelled through the phone.

He blinked as Peter moved his hand from the teen's forehead, stopping once it reached the back of his neck. 

"Um, yeah, sorry." Kevin exhaled softly. "I don't know how he got her, when I put demon traps all over the house we were at." When Peter gave him a baffled look, Kevin began to feel bad. He didn't do into detail, yet, about everything that had happened. Not that he didn't want to, he just never got the chance to.

"Where are you?"

"Beacon Hill." Kevin allowed Peter to pull him close, but still tensed up. His body relax when the older man just held him, making no move to do anything. He was thankful of that, but he didn't mind being close to Peter.

_He's so warm, like a blanket. I feel so safe..._

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

He didn't mean to say that out loud. His face started to blush, while glanced at him with a smirk. Today just hadn't been his day.

"Nothing, how long will it be until you guys are here?" Kevin said, changing the subject. He didn't hear Dean for a moment, but Sam could be heard somewhat in the background.

"Three days max. So, sit tight, alright? We'll call you when we come into town."

"Ok." Kevin hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. To some, three days was nothing. But to him, it's going to feel so much longer.

"Who's Crowley?"

He licked his lips. "He's a demon that calls himself the King of Hell."

Peter nodded. "You said you felt safe with me?" The older man's eyes flash blue, the hand on the back of Kevin's neck tighten its hold.

Kevin's eyes moved to look at the floor. "You're changing the subject." 

The older man chuckled softly, leaning down some to place a light kiss on the teen's neck. "Didn't mean to, it's just pleased my wolf you said that."

Kevin was going to replied but froze when someome cleared their throat, taking his time to turn around. Peter rolled his eyes at Derek, but kept his hand on Kevin's neck.

"Both you and your mate should work on your timing, because it's getting worst."

Kevin tilted his head some, allowing him to look at Peter and asked, "He has a mate?"

Peter nodded. "Stiles, and what a pairing they are." He laughed, not stopping when Derek flashed red eyes at him. 

Stiles walked into the livingroom from the kitchen, holding a place whil eating off from it. 

"Good to see you're awake, hungry? Got penty to eat if you are."

Because of the phone call, Kevin had competely forgotten how hungry he was. So he gave the other teen a nod and followed into the kitcken, stopping when Stiles paused and grabbed a plate from the counter.

"Already fixed you a plate, so go ahead and take a sit." Stiles pointed over to the table, while heading over to the fridge. "Water, juice, milk--uh, no milk." 

"Juice would be fine."

Peter took a seat next to Kevin, while Derek stayed in the kitchen. He thanked Stiles when he brought a glass of juice, but instead of going back into the kitch, he chose to seat across from Kevin.

"So, why is Crowley gunning after you?"

Kevin took a bit of the eggs before letting go of the fork, combing his fingers through his short hair.

"Stiles," Peter growled. "This could have waited until he was done eating."

"He wants me because I have something he wants." Kevin sighed out, as Stiles, Peter and now Derek were looking at him. "It's something he isn't supposed to have to begin with. But, um, he also needs me because I'm the only one who can read it."

"1hat is it he wants?"

Kevin debated to himself about this, figuring out if telling them would work out in his favor or just end up getting everyone killed.

"Demon tablet."

Stiles kept looking at him, like he was trying to read him or something. "And you're the only one who can read it because?"

"I'm a prophet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, just haven't been in the writing mode. Fear not, though, as I am now in the mood. Also, I added a tag because things are starting to heat up for Kevin and Peter. This is my first time writing any kind of smut, so sorry if it's awkward and such. Also, sorry for it being short. Think of this as a filter chapter.
> 
> I did some serous math, like I actually paused the first eps Kevin was on and did the the math by the years on the awards on his wall. Also, when he went MIA the news channel stated he was 16. So if age difference bothers ya and the same for underage, please don't read this. Kevin is 17 in this fic.

After spending two hours explaining what a prophet was and giving a small detail about the word of God, they decided to call it a night. Kevin didn't think he would be able to sleep, his mind too focused on his mom. He felt guilty, because he wasn't there to protect his mom and now she was missing.

Kevin sighed softly while walking into the guest room. He figured it wouldn't hurt to try and get some sleep, even if it was just a few hours. He's not going to be able to save his mom dead on his feet. Once at the bed, he took off his shoes and crawled onto the bed. Laying on his stomach, he buried his face into the pillow. 

_Here goes nothing._

And nothing was what happened. No matter how hard he tried, sleep just wouldn't come. He figured that would happened, but he kind of was hoping that he was wrong.

Kevin opened his eyes when he heard a noise, the door opening and being closed. He kept his face in the pillow when he felt the bed dip, guessing it was Peter. 

"Can't sleep?" asked Peter. 

Kevin eyes fell shut when the older man started to ran his fingers through the teens hair, causing him to hum.

"How can you tell?" Kevin muffled into the pillow.

Peters hand stopped at the back of Kevin's head. "Your heartbeat."

Kevin turned his head, eyes meeting with Peter's. He responded with a nod, watching as the older man moved so he could lay next to the teen.

"We will find your mom, okay?" Peter was now on his side, elbow propped on the pillow. Kevin shrugged his shoulders, unsure how to answer. "This might sound bad," he began, "but in the past we used to have the problem of people going missibg, but we always managed to find them. I just can't promise how soon we can find her."

Kevin liked his lips as Peter moved closer, just inches apart from the teen.

"I know, I just wish..." Kevin exhaled loudly. 

Peter watch Kevin, hating how stressed the teen was. He didn't know how he could help his mate, and that was bothering him. An idea came into his mind, he just hoped Kevin wouldn't mind it.

"I have an idea that might help." 

Kevin brows furrowed. He was able to ask what the idea was, but never got the chance as Peter kissed him. At first he didn't react, he wasn't expecting the kiss. Moments later he closed his eyes, moving from his stomach to his side.

Peter's hand moved the teen's head to his shoulder, rubbing it gently while keeping the kiss simple. His tongue slid out, the tip softly traced Kevin's bottom lip then the top. Kevin shivered and his lips parted, giving Peter entrance. 

Peter moaned softly, loving how Kevin tasted. His hand tighten on his mate's shoulder. As the kiss deepened, they both moved until their bodies were touching. Both of Kevin's arms wrapped around Peter's waist, groaning when the werewolf rubbed his front against Kevin's. 

He pulled back, panting and cursing. His mind began to forget about everything, as it could only focus on what Peter was doing. 

"Fuck, Peter." Kevin whimpered when Peter pressed kisses against the teen's neck, stopping every once in a while nip at the flesh. 

"Say my name again, just like you did." Kevin was about to speak but could only cry out when Peter rubbed his free hand over his clothed cock, hips arching forward. 

"Ah." Was all he could say, since his brain turned into mush. Kevin's eyes rolled back when sharp teeth were dragged against the skin of his neck, gasping when Peter's hand slid under his gym shorts and boxers to grab his cock. "Please," he begged. He thrusted his hips, wanting the hand to start moving

Peter kissed his way to Kevin's ear, humming softly. His wolf was so content with how the teen smelled. From Kevin's natural scent to Peter's own, mixing with the strong scent of sex. 

"What do you want?"

Kevin thrusted his hips again, hoping Peter would take the hint. All he got in returned was a smirk, causing him huff out a breath. The teen moved one of his own hands down and wrapped it around Peter's, moving both hands on his cock. Peter growled, moving both of their hands faster.

"Yes. Fuck, oh fuck---" his words were cut off when Peter kissed him, muffling the sound he was making. His nails dug into Peter's sides, hips thrusting forward along with their hands. He moaned into the kiss, feeling his orgasm coming.

Peter pulled back, panting lowly. "Come for me, my mate." Two tugs later he came, back arching and eyes falling shut. Peter stopped their hands, but didn't remove them. Kevin's head fell forward, resting against Peter's shoulder. 

He inhaled a deep breath, trying to calm his breathing. He whimpered when Peter gave his now limp cock one final tug before removing both of their hands. He lifted his head and watched as the older man licked his hand clean.

"Hm." Peter pressed a light kiss on Kevin's lips and grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand toward his lips. Once he cleaned Kevin's hand, he pulled the teen close.

"I need to change my shorts." Kevin yawned softly, feeling tired for the first time tonight. 

Peter chuckled. "Want to do that now?"

"In a minute," said Kevin. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warm Peter was giving off and allowed himself to fall asleep. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kevin's eyes opened his eyes when he thought he heard something, but closed them when the sound wasn't heard again. He quickly opened them again when someone cleared their throat, body going tensed.

"Stiles didn't tell me about friends staying the night," stated a voice. "Would you two like some breakfast? You can explain everything then."

Kevin heard Stiles' voice in the hallway, saying something he couldn't hear much. Peter was behind him, front pressed against his back.

_This was a good way to meet Stiles' dad._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just don't know what to say about the love ya are giving my story, but what I can do and say is thank you so much, and give ya a mental hug. I have a little surprise in this chapter, who ya like it! Also, the rest of the TW cast will make a show in the next chapter, so yay for that.
> 
> Also, there will be some torture in this chapter as well. Not very graphic, but it's there.

Stiles, Kevin and Peter took a seat at the table, while Stiles' dad cooked a late break in the kitchen. Kevin was sitting across from Stiles, as Peter seated next to him.

Kevin leaned over the table, eyes wide. "I thought you said your dad wouldn't be home until noon," he whispered.

"He wasn't supposed to be!" Stiles whispered back, biting on his lower lip.

Kevin sighed softly. From what Stile had told him, his dad didn't know about the supernatural. So, this was going to be hard to explain. What's even worst, Stiles' dad caught him in bed with Peter.

_This just went from bad to worst._

A question popped into Kevin's head, just now noticing something.

"Where's Derek?"

"He left way ealier, checking up on his pack or something."

Pack? Kevin needed to ask more questions about werewolves, because he was lost. He peeked over at Peter, who was resting back against the chair, both hands resting on his thighs. He looked relaxed, but his eyes were focused, glancing over at the door way to the kitchen.

Kevin blushed when the older man caught him staring, causing Peter to grin. One of his hands moved to rest on the teen's leg when Stiles' dad walked into the dining room, carring two plates of food. One plate was placed infront of Kevin and the other was placed infront of Stiles, seconds later he sat down next to his son.

Kevin glanced down at the food, not really feeling hungry. What was he going to tell Stiles' dad so he didn't get kicked out, or lock Peter up. Today was not going to be a good day.

"So, which of you three want to start?" Stiles' dad asked.

"Sir---"

"You can call me John."

Kevin nodded. "Um, John, last night my mom went missing and Stiles offered to help, but we weren't able to find her." He picked at the food with a fork, thankful for Peter's touch on his leg. "It was late and I didn't have anymore, so he said I could stay the night and we can try again in the morning. My name's Kevin," he stated.

John kept looking at Kevin, seconds later his eyes moved over to Peter.

"And you are?"

"He's my, ugh, boyfriend."

John raised a brow at Kevin, eyes going back and forward between Kevin and Peter.

"You look a little young to be dating him." 

Kevin tensed slighly as Peter's hand tighten on his leg, he licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak but John's cell phone went off first.

_Thank God._

John hold out a first, silently asking Kevin to hold his thought while asking the cell.

"Yeah?"

Kevin closed his eyes and slid a hand down, covering Peter's with his. The touch of hands helped his body relax, unsure why but he wasn't going to ask anymore.

"Kevin, how long has you mother been missing?" 

Kevin opened his eyes and looked over at John. " Since last night."

John studied the teen, his finger tips tapped against the table. He turned to looked at Stiles, who stopped midway of shoving a forkful of eggs in his mouth.

"What?"

"Why didn't you take him to the police station? We would''ve been able to help more," John questioned his son.

Stiles winced lightly, putting the fork down, sighing.

"Well, um, you see..." Stiles started to say, but stopped himself. Kevin looked over at the other teen, waiting to see what he would say. Just as Stiles was going to speak again, a voice spoke up.

"Please continue, I'd love to hear the reason as well."

Kevin turned his head quickly, looking behind them. He knew that voice, but a small part of him hoped he was wrong but he wasn't.

Crowley grinned at Kevin, leaning against the wall of the dining room. 

"Kevin! Long time no see, it has been too long." Crowley stated, pushing off the wall and making his way over to the table. 

John moved to get up, but Crowley raised a hand, causing him to freeze in his moments.

"No need to get up for just little ole me," said the demon. 

Kevin watched as Crowley moved his hand downward, making John sat back in the chair. Peter growled as the demon went over to the teen, in return Crowlet raised both brows at them.

"Where's my mom?" Kevin asked. 

Crowley shrugged, liting a hand and caused a chair to slide over to him before taking a seat. "She's a live, for now." He crossed his legs, a smirk on his lips while looking over at Kevin. "I will have to say, I'm impressed with you. For three months you managed to hide from, well, everyone."

Kevin tighten his hand over Peter's, feeling the older man's claws, as they were starting to dig into into his leg. 

"And you even managed to fight off my hellhound, more like kill it, and now I see how you did it." Crowley glanced around the room, taking in everything before looking back at Kevin. "Not sorry to say this, but your little werewolf friends isn't going to be able to help you this time around."

Kevin shallowed. Peter's eyes flashed blue, body tensing up. John's eyebrows furrow, confused about what the hell was going on. Kevin didn't know what to do, didn't want anyone to get hurt because of him.

"What do you want, Crowley?" Kevin asked, doing his best to keep from panicking.

"What I've always wanted; you and the tablet." Crowley rolled his eyes, acting like he couldn't believe Kevin would ask such a dumb question. "You're here, the tablet is here I'm sure, so let us get started?"

"No." Kevin glared at Crowley. He was tired of the demon always having control of him, always having the upper hand. But this time it wasn't him and his mom, he also had Peter and Stiles to help him.

Crowley tilted his head slightly, eyes locked on Kevin. The demon let out a laugh and stood up, clapping his hand.

"Well, well. Look at you, trying to be all tough."

Kevin's eyes widen when he felt his chair turn before it was pulled over to Crowley, his breath hicked when a knife was pressed to his throat. He saw Peter moved to stand, as John tried to stand as well. Both men stopped when Crowley pressed the knife even more against Kevin.

"I know you won't kill me, you need me to read the tablet," Kevin stated. His body wincced when the demon yanked his head back.

"But that doesn't mean I can have some fun with you," said Crowley. 

Kevin lifted his head when the demon moved, grinning widely in front of him. He tried to move from the chair when Crowley moved close, but found he couldn't move his body very much. 

"Have all the fun you want, I still won't tell you anything."

Crowley a tsk sound, the knife still in his hand. The demon's free hand went to his stomach, palm out. Kevin thought the demon was going to hit him, but then he remembered something.

_He never gets his hands dirty._

For a moment, all Crowley did was touch him. Seconds later, a sharp pain crawled through his body, making cry out. He heard Peter's growl and a chair being moved, but that's all. Kevin's mind didn't focus on anything but the pain, especially when it came back the second time. 

When Crowley removed his hand, he collapsed in the chair. His eyes were squeezed shut, breathing hard. He was aching, but not in pain for the time being. 

"Ready to talk, or do you still need a moment?" 

Kevin opened his eyes, looking at Crowley before over at the table. Peter was fully shifted, eyes glowing blue. John looking helplessly at him, not sure what to do and the same for Stiles.

Crowley must had grew tired of waiting, because the next time he knew the demon raised the knife and stabbed it in his arm. All Kevin could do was shout. He arm felt like it was being sliced open as the knife dug into his arm, going half way into his arm until it stopped.

All kinds of voices were yelling, but his mind couldn't focus. The pain was getting too much, his body was starting to shiver. Crowley turned Kevin's head, making sure the teen was looking at him.

"Start playing along or your little friends will be next."

Kevin closed his eyes, head shaking. He gasped out when Crowley moved the knife, pushing it deeper into the teen's arm.

"Stop!" He heard someone say, but didn't know who. He saw something move close to him and the demon, then heard a crash seconds later. He prayed it wasn't Peter. The last thing he wanted was for someone to get hurt over him, especially Peter.

"Crowley!"

Everything went quiet. All the voice stopped and the demon stood up straight, looking bemused as ever. Kevin tilted his to the other side, wanting to see if everyone was ok. What he didn't expect was to Castiel, standing a few feet away from him.

"Castiel?" Kevin asked softly. His body was weak from the pain, unable to do anything but rest agsint the chair.

The angel looked over at Kevin, lips pressed tight against each other. In one hand he had an angel blade, eyes locked at Crowley.

"Look who the cat dragged in."

Castiel and Crowley exchanged a few words, but Kevin didn't catch any of it. He watched the demon pull out an angel blade as well, making a comment Kevin didn't hear.

"What are you going to do, hm? You can barely stand on your feet." Crowley smirked.

Castiel eyes began to glow, hand with the blade lifted as his wings started to spread open. Kevin gasped, watching the scene. The angel's body was glowing bright, his wings looked like shadows of a set of wings. It was beautiful and scary.

Crowley's face looked worried, one foot step backwards.

"You might be able to get it up, but can you keep it up?"

Castiel's freed hand was stretching out toward the demon, a white was glowing out of it.

"What to see about that?" Just as Castiel was just inches away from touching the demon, Crowley disappear before Castiel could reach him.

Kevin watched the light around the angel slowly disappear, while Castiel let out a deep breath. The angel looked over at Kevin, walking over to him. 

Peter moved from the floor and headed over to stand infront of Kevin, blocking Castiel from the teen. 

"Peter, it--it's ok, he's a good guy," Kevin hissed. He tried to move, but his body just wouldn't listen to him.

Castiel walked around Peter, grabbing the knife in Kevin's arm and pulled it out. Kevin cried out and looked at his arm, watching the blood as it slowly poured out of the wound. The werwolf kneeled at Kevin's side, both arms went to the teen's uninjuried arm. 

Kevin had a feeling what Peter was going to do, but the older man never got the chance to take away his pain, as Castiel pressed a hand on his injuried arm. Seconds later the wound was gone, along with the pain. 

"Castiel?" Kevin wanted to ask how did he find him, and why he was here. But he never got the chance to, John beat him him to it.

"Ok, I don't know what the hell just happened," said John, helping Stiles to stand. "But someone needs to explain this, right now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last three chapters are going to be a bit longer and full of feels and fighting. The next chapter is going to be rough for Kevin, so after this, no more fluff for him until the end. 
> 
> Also, I added Stiles pov because I wanted to give it shot and wanted to throw in a bit if humor (even if it's bad). 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kevin sighed out loud. He was starting to feel tired, figuring it had to do with the ordeal he went through earlier with Crowley. He looked over to watch Stiles explained to John about what Peter was and ssuch, and then Kevin went on after that to tell him about Crowley and why he was after him. He just wanted to go back to bed, as talking wasn't fixing his problem with Crowley nor helping him find his now.

Maybe it would be better if he just left. Noone would get hurt that way.

Once the talk was finished, they went straight into trying to make the house safe. That's when everyone turned to look at Kevin, he gave them a nod.

"There's two ways I know of that will keep the house somewhat safe, and not just from Crowley." He flopped back against the chair, eyes roaming around the dinner room. "We need to put some demon traps near the front and back doors, but hide it if a rug or something. Also, we need to put salt along the doors and windows."

John raised an brow at Kevin, taking in the words the teen was saying.

"I guess I need to stop by and buy some things."

After that was settled, John went off to buy a list of things Kevin had gave him. He guessed since Stiles' dad would be gone for at least thirty minutes, he should try to take a nap. Before heading upstairs, he told Stiles what to do with the salt when John for back, explaining where he needed to put it and how.

He just reached the first step when Peter came over to him.

"Would you like some company?" he asked.

Kevin thought about the queation, but figured it wouldn't hurt for the older man to join him. He did sleep pretty good last night with Peter.

"Sure." 

When the got to the guest room, Kevin went straight to the bed as Peter closed the door. He toed off his shoes and climbed onto the bed, making his way to the middle and settling on lying on his left side. He felt the bed move when Peter got on the bed, moving until he was right behind Kevin. The teen closed his eyes as an arm wrapped around him, pulling his body close to Peter's. 

Kevin woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door, but couldn't get himself to move. After a second knock, the door slowly opened. Stiles walked into the room, carrying a bag in one hand.

"Hey, sorry to bother you, but my dad just got back. Want me to go ahead and start on the salting or?"

Kevin rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand, feeling even more tired than earlier. 

"Yeah, give me a second and I'll get up to help."

Stiles shook his head, smiling lightly at Kevin.

"I think I can do it myself, he already told me how to do it. Derek and my dad is here, so they can help," said Stiles. 

Kevin would loved to go back to sleep, but didn't think it would be fair. Because of him, they had to demon proof their home. He will help, he just needed to...

"He'll take the offer. Thank you, Stiles," Peter said with a sleep rough voice, face moving the pillow to rest on his mate' shoulder.

"I should help," Kevin argued, or tried to anyways.

Stiles waved a hand.

"I got this, don't worry about it. I'll come and get you when I'm done." Stiles gave Kevin a thumbs up before exiting out of the room. 

Kevin huffed out a breath, feeling a bit annoyed.

"I should be helping him," he stated to Peter.

The werewolf shrugged his shoulder, while his arm tighten around Kevin.

"A little bit more of rest isn't going to hurt you. Besides," said Peter. He turned his head, rubbing the tip of his nose from his mate's shoulder up to his jaw. "He's a smart kid. He'll do it right.'

Kevin closed his eyes, licking his lips. He hummed softly when one of Peter's hands grabbed his hip, thumb softly massaging circles into the skin. 

"I hope Castiel is okay, he didn't look too good before he left." Kevin opened his eyes. The angel didn't stay very long after Crowley disappeared, he guessed Castiel was sent by Dean or Sam and went back to them.

Peter pressed a soft kiss on Kevin's collarbone. The teen wiggled around a bit, allowing him to turn around so he could face Peter. He sorta still tired, but wasn't feeling so burnt out like before. 

"I'm sorry," spoke Peter.

Kevin gave the older man a bewildered look. He didn't understand why Peter was saying that, he didn't do anything wrong.

"For what?"

Peter took a hold of Kevin's arm that was injured several hours ago, frowning. The pad of his thumb softly petted over the spot where Crowley had stabbed him.

"For not protecting you like I should have." 

Kevin blinked. He's thinking this had to do with the mate thing, which he's still didn't completely understood. Peter had no reason to be sorry, he's fine, somewhat.

"Don't, okay? I'm fine. Castiel healed me, no pain and no more wound."

Peter let out a whine and tugged Kevin close, placing a kiss on the teen's lips. It was just a simple kiss, nothing heated about it. He smiled softly when Peter pulled back. 

"I'm okay..."  
____________________

Stiles finished off salting the door before placing the half empty bag of salt down, nodding after looking it over. His dad got called into work, so he waited to do the front door last. He and Derek double checked each room of the house, making sure check window and both doors were salted.

"I just finished upstairs, and I also gave the bag to Kevin, that way he can salt the guest room," said Derek, walking down the steps. 

"Good. That's that. All that's left is the traps he was talking about, and we should good, so good." 

Derek went over to Stiles and wrapped both arms around his waist, kissing the teen's forehead softly. Stiles huffed out a breath, resting his head on the alpha's shoulder.

"Sorry I wasn't here to help earlier, but at least no got hurt too bad."

Stiles sighed out. How was this his life? Days like today he missed being a normal teenager, where is was about homework and prijects, not were creatures and demons. He used thought normal was boring, but kind of was taking that back now.

"I miss my old life in a way."

Derek snorted, moving his hand up and down Stiles' back. Stiles encircled one of his arms around Derek's neck, giving him a smile.

"How long until your puppies are here?"

Derek raised a brow.

"I dont know about puppies, but the pack should be here shortly."

"Puppies, pack, same difference." Stiles waved his free hand in the air, while Derek shook his head. Stiles smile turned into a grin and leaned over, getting ready to give Derek a kiss when the alpha pulled back, smirking.

"Jackson just pulled up," stated Derek. 

Stiles groaned playfully and pulled back, licking his lips.

"I guess I better get Kevin and," Stiles paused and made a face before saying, "Peter."

Stiles quickly headed up the stairs and stopped when he got to the guest room door, pausing after knocking. He rolled his eyes and knocked again, then seconds later said fuck it and opened the door.

A blush spread across his face when he looked over to the bed, where Peter and Kevin was...

"Um." he rubbed the back of his neck and turned his head, looking over at the wall. Peter was on top of Kevin, both shirtless and panting. Peter let out a growl as a warning, as Kevin hid his face in the werewolf ' s neck.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Peter asked with a rough voice. 

And yep, he just walked in on Peter and Kevin about to do something.

"The pack is here. But, ugh, carry on. We'll be downstairs, you know, in the living room." Stiles cleared his throat and rushed out the room, slamming the door behind him. He headed downstairs and walked over to Derek, smacking him in the arm. 

Derek frowned.

"What?"

Stiles pointed a finger at him, as a few of the pack members laughed. Isaac, who was sitting between Scott and Jackson, took a spit from his drink to keep from joining the laughter.

"Why did you warn me?" Stiles rolled his eyes when Derek gave him a confused look. "About what was going on upstairs? I so didnt want to see your uncle getting it on with Kevin!" 

Jackson snickered, earing him a glar from Stiles.

"Wait, Peter and who? Why is Peter even here?" Asked Scott.

Erica walked out of the kitchen and took a seat next to Boyd, grinning.

"Now you know how some of us felt like when we walked in on you and Derek," said Erica, leaning against Boyd.

"Thats not the same!"

"Like hell it's not."

Stiles opened his mouth to speak, but got cut off by Scott.

"Hello, did anyone hear my question?"

Stiles looked over at Derek and huffed. "They're your puppies and he's your uncle, so you tell him."

Scott's brows furrowed and turned his attention to Derek, who just rolled his eyes at Stiles.

"Fine."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! Got a bit lazy with the updating, but here it is now! I hope ya enjoy this chapter, gave me some feels while writing it.
> 
> The last two chapters will be action pack, with what I hope a wonderful ending. Almost there!

Kevin made his way downstair, stopping when he heard unfamiliar voices coming from the livingroom. He frowned. He remembered Stiles saying something about Derek's pack, but didn't say anything about them coming over. From what he could heard, he just caught Derek in the middle of explaining everything that had happened. Which worked for him, he was starting to get tired of repeating the same information multiple times.

He just took a step when he heard someone say Peter's name, causing him to stop freeze.

"So, you're actually going to trust Peter with this guy? Even after everything he has done to us."

Kevin began to frown even more. 

_What does that guy mean?_

He hadn't known Peter for very long, so there probably was a lot of thing he didn't know about the older man. But he was starting to get the feeling Peter had done some seriously bad stuff.

"The guy is Peter's mate, he won't do anything to hurt him. Right?" Stiles asked, sounding a bit unsure.

"Stiles."

Kevin listened to the voices as they ranted, deciding on whether to join the group or roam else where of the house. He did need to do the demon traps.

"Listening to the pack gossip?" Peter asked softly, both hands gently grabbing then teen's shoulders.

Kevin jumped, a faint smile on his lips. He must had been paying too much attention to the group, as he didn't hear Peter walk over to him.

"Didn't want to interrup them."

Both Kevin and Peter walked into the livingroom and headed over to two empty chairs, while everyone looked over to them. The teen started to feel a little uneasy with everyone starring at him, seconds later some turned their focus over to Peter.

Stiles cleared his throat and leaned back against the couch.

"Glad to see tou, um, join us," said Stiles.

Kevin glanced around at everything, wondering if everyone was a werewolf like Peter and Derek.

"So, this is the pack. Scott, Jackson, Boyd, Erica and Isaac," Stiles stated, pointing to each person while calling out their name.

Kevin a have them a nod. 

"Do you want me to start on making the traps?" Kevin asked, moving both hands to rest on his knees. 

Stiles gave the other teen a nod, looking over at Derek then the group.

"Need any help?" Derek asked.

Kevin shook his head. He had done this so many times, he probably could do the traps in his sleep. 

"No. But it wouldn't hurt to check on the salt lines?" He glanced over to Peter for a brief moment before looking back over to Derek.

When he and Peter got up, he noticed Scott's eyes was on Peter. Kevin wanted to ask why the teen was looking at Peter like that, but decided to ask that later. He had traps to make.

Stiles followed as Kevin went around different parts of the house, placing demon traps on the floor. He explained to Stiles and Peter (even though he just stood againsthe he wall, eyes glued on Kevin) how to make one, while also showing them by slowly making a trap.

Once the house was done, Kevin tossed the empty spray cans in the trash. He went over to the sink and washed his hand, trying to get the black paint off of his fingers. He just turned around when he came face to face with Scott.

"Um." 

Scott was looking at him with an intense look, making him feel uncomfortable. 

"Look," Scott began, "I'm going to go straight to the point with this." Kevin cocked his head to the side, waiting for Scott to continue. "I don't know if anyone had said anything to you about Peter and what he has done, but you should---." He stopped when someone cleared their throat loudly. 

Both Kevin and Scott looked over to the doorway, seeing it was Peter. 

"Sorry, did I interrupted something?"

"Actually, you have." Scott growled when Peter only responded with a shrug. "He needs to knows about the real you."

Peter made his way over to Kevin, gently grabbing his mate's arm and moved him to stand behind him.

"He's my mate, so it will be my job to tell him about myself." Peter's eyes flashed blue at Scott, who flashed his yellowish gold eyes back. Kevin didn't know what the deal was between two, but figured it will end in a fight unless someone separated the two.

Kevin placed a hand on Peter's arm, flinching when the older man's body went tense.

"Peter, enough."

At first Peter didn't react, eyes locked with Scott's. His body began to relax when Kevin's hand slid up to his shoulder, pausing just inches from his neck. 

"Don't forget to tell him how you got your blue eyes," spoke Scott before walking out of the kitchen.

Kevin started to move his hand, but stopped when Peter grabbed it. The teen had no idea what to say, fearing whatever he asked might piss Peter off. The teen moved his from the older man's shoulder, bitting his bottom lip when Peter went tensed again.

"What did he mean by all of that?"

"Let's talk about this upstairs." 

Kevin followed Peter out of the kitchen, stuffing his hand in the pockets of his pants. He glanced into the living while walking passed it, seeing Scott and Stiles talking. He wonder what Peter had done to caused Scott to act like that, but a part of him was nervous to find out. He was far from innocent himself, but he always made sure that no one beside demons were hurt in the crossficrossfire.

He was so lost in though, he didn't noticed Peter had stopped infront of the guest room door, making him bump into the older man. When Peter made no move to open the door, Kevin reached around to open the door. Once again he waited, seeing if the older man would walk inside. When Peter did, Kevin walked in as well and shut the door.

"You're scared," said Peter, walking over to the bed and taking a seat at the edge.

Kevin leaned backwards against the door.

"More nervous than scared." 

Which was the truth. He had no idea what Peter was going to tell him, and something tells him he merely didn't want to know.

"About seven years ago I watched nearly all my family members burn to death, myself almost joined them," Peter paused. Kevin's eyes went wide, as this wasn't he expected to hear. "But for years I wasn't mental there, in my body. For six years I slowly healed, painfully slow. I couldn't move, couldn't think." Peter exhaled loudly. "Then one night I was finally in control of my body again, not completely healed but I was getting there. Something changed in me, because all I could think about was revenge. Killing those that killed my family." Peter's eyes moved to look over at Kevin's. "I tricked my niece, Laura, into meeting me in the woods and I killed her, taking the alpha powers from her."

Whoa. That's-that's, he had no idea how he should react to that. Peter just told him he killed his niece, just so he could have revenge. How did one react to that? Kevin lifted his head up when Peter snorted. The older man looked bitter.

"I was what some would call a ruge alpha. Had no pack, hardly any family, and just allowed my wolf to have complete control. But one night I spot Scott in the woods, and that's when my wolf finaly decided to start a pack."

Kevin gave Peter a bewildered looked. 

"What do you mean?"

"I bit him," Peter stated. "making him my beta. But he's probably more upset about what I did to Lydia."

"Lydia?"

Peter nodded. 

"I came to her and bit her, using her as my backup plan." Peter looked thoughtful for a moment. "You can kind of say I almost ripped her apart."

This was beginning to become too much for Kevin. His breathing started to fasten slightly.

"What do you mean backup plan?" The teen asked, closing his eyes. Afraid to hear what Peter was going to say.

"My backup plan for If and when I die, I would be able to come back."

He pulled his knees up to his chest and rest his head on them. Peter had killed people, but not just anyone; a member of his family. He just didn't know what to say or do. Right state of mind or not, Peter was a murder.

He gasped out when he felt a hand on the back of his head, as he didn't hear Peter get up from the bed.

"I've done a lot of bad things, harmed a lot of people. But there's one person I'd never hurt, no matter if I'm in control or my wolf, that's you and anyone that's dear to you, you have my word."

Kevin would love to believe that, because the thought of leaving Peter didn't settle well with his mind, but at the same time he wasn't sure whether he could believe him or not.

"How can I trust you do that?"

When he didn't get a reply, he lifted his head up and looked over at Peter.

"I don't know, but I will prove it to you. I don't care what it takes." Peter removed his hand from Kevin's head, shifting until he was sitting across the teen. "I've already lost one mate, I will not lose another."

Kevin blinked. He had another mate before me?

"What, so, you had another mate before?"

Peter nodded, but didn't go into details about it. Kevin combed a hand through his hair, his mind trying to decide what to do. So far Peter had done nothing but try to protect him, with the hellhound and Crowley. Not once did the older man tried to hurt him, or try to talk him doing anything against his will.

Would it be bad of him to give Peter that chance?


End file.
